Comeme Apropiadamente
by Muraki nima
Summary: " Solo 12 rosas" me había dicho, pero no entendía a que se refería, ahora en la 12ava flor todo tomo sentido. TsukiKane/oneshort (posible twoshort)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Hoy vengo con algo diferente, este es de Tokyo Ghoul y es para la convocatori de mi grupo: Tokyo Ghoul *-Yaoi Shippeador-* ¡Espero les guste! ;) Ya moria escribir de TG y bueno...¡se me hizo!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a ISHIDA USUI. Yo solo le doy uso perversamente yaoiescos (?) Si no has leído el manga puede que esto se vuelva SPOILER. ¡Estás advertido!**

**ACLARACIONES: Tome algunos diálogos, o escenas del manga para poder hacer este capítulo, por lo cual les pude parecer que ya lo leyeron antes x´D es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir de ellos dos *-* espero poder seguir haciéndolo y mejorar, tenedme paciencia por favor. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>UNICO CAPITULO:<strong>

La situación de Hinami no era precisamente la mejor porque había muerto su madre en frente de mi y lo único que pude hacer fue taparle los ojos mientras yo miraba la escena con infinito terror ¿Por qué? ¿por qué era tan débil? Quería poder ayudar, ser útil de alguna manera fue que los entrenamientos con Touka empezaron a tomar un sentido para mí un poco más serio no solo para defenderme si no para defender a los que me importan, mi forma de pelear. Pero entonces...

Apareció el.

Entro un día al restaurante oliéndome de manera descarada diciendo que era un peculiar olor. Me dio terror, Touka dijo: "Ten cuidado" pero cuando se presento en mi universidad como Tsukiyama Shuu y tuvimos aquella conversación sobre los libros de Takatsuki me dije que no era tan malo.

De nuevo fui ingenuo.

El me había tendido una trampa solo para comerme, saliendo apenas ileso porque me "salvo" diciéndome que era un pequeña broma, luego involucro a Kimi y a Nishiki; si no hubiera sido por la mordida de Touka en mi hombro que ahora mismo no estaría contando esto; sin embargo, es aquí donde realmente todo paso.

Touka lo había derrotado creyendo que había muerto, pero cual fue mi sorpresa un día, mientras regresaba de Anteiku y todo dolido por el duro entrenamiento con Touka y Yomo que, frente a mi casa encontré una carta con una rosa. Me temí lo peor.

"_Bonjorno Kaneki kun._

_Se que mi carta debe sorprenderte después de mi repentina muerte, pero como vez, estoy bien. No te me asustes, que esta vez no he secuestrado a nadie, quiero que por tu propia voluntad vengas mañana a el parque central. Sin nadie, no quiero molestas interrupciones._

_Con amor Tsukiyama."_

_PD: si no vienes, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar._

¡Estaba vivo! ¿como era posible? Aquel día en la iglesia Touka lo dejo muy mal, yo lo vi. ¿Entonces como? No tenia idea de que era lo que tramaba, pero me dije que tenia que ir solo para que no dañara a nadie más, este era mi asunto así que fui solo a ese parque tal cual me cito.

En cuanto llegué el estaba sentado en una banca donde no hubo pierde en identificarlo debido a su ropa de algún modo estrafalaria pero al mismo tiempo elegante. Me sonrió y saludo agitando la mano, yo lo mire con desconfianza pero me aproxime lentamente, con cautela. Ya teniéndolo en frente se inco frente a mi y me beso la mano. No se que tramaba pero, ciertamente eso me desconcertó al punto que sentí arder mi rostro por ese acto inesperado.

-Me alegro que hayas hecho caso a mi llamado.

-Tsukiyama- San...¿Qué quiere? ¿Creí que estaba muerto?

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-rio con ganas, exageradamente diría yo-No, ¡he me aquí! Seguí el consejo de la señorita Touka y me comí a mi mismo...viendo que...¡soy extremadamente delicioso!-respondió con sus exagerados ademanes y su voz ladina.

-...Que demente...-murmure, pero el me escucho y lejos de ofenderse solo me sonrió lo cual solo provoco que más me helara la sangre.

-Eso es halagador viniendo de ti Kaneki-kun

-Si...bueno...¿Para que me citaste?-pase un trago amargo. Estaba solo con el, pero no del todo, era de día y había a esa hora mucha gente así que por esa parte me sentí tranquilo.

En eso vi como tomo un ramo de rosas que dejo en la banca donde anteriormente estaba sentado, saco una y le dio un beso en los pétalos para luego dármela.

-Toma...anda...sin miedo...-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bu...bueno...-recibí la rosa que me daba sintiendo como el me rosaba mis dedos lentamente mientras alejaba mi mano con la flor.

-"Solo doce rosas" ¿Está bien?-me guiño el ojo.

-¿Doce...rosas? ¿Que quiere decir?

-Jejeje...Con solo doce rosas voy a conquistarte-y volvió a besar mi mano mirándome a los ojos hambrientamente mientras lo hacia.

Sentí de nuevo mi cara arder. Después de eso me invito un café helado y luego me fue a dejar a mi casa. No comprendía que tramaba, pero decidí no alarmar por nada a Touka o incluso a Nishiki que comenzó a trabajar en Anteiku.

Pasaron solo algunos días en los que ni rastro de Tsukiyama lo que me hizo pesar que era una broma o un estúpido juego absurdo; no obstante volvió a dejarme una carta al pie de mi puerta pidiéndome una cita.

No fue la única vez.

Mientras todo parecía marchar de lo más normal en Anteiku corriéndose las noticias de "ghouls rebeldes" en el distrito 11 yo me veía a hurtadillas con Tsukiyama.

No, no me daba rosa por cada que nos veíamos si no cada que parecía para el especial llevando hasta la cuenta solo 6. Fuimos a varios lugares; a parques, a museos, librerías, incluso centros deportivos donde yo no era precisamente bueno para ninguno lo cual a el le causaba gracia. No era igual, durante nuestras conversaciones se tornaban entre amenas, incomodas, bochornosas, pero sobre todo agradables. Aun no terminaba de entender que quería decir con "conquistarme" muchas veces pensé que se refería a que yo bajara la guardia, o que pudiera comerme, no lo se exactamente. Quería preguntarle pero temía echar a perder la amistad que teníamos, eramos compatibles de una manera un poco extraña que no quería arruinarlo. El me agradaba.

Pero eso pasó.

Mi secuestro por el árbol aoigiri, la desmembración de cuerpos, la huida con Banjou, la tortura de Yamori.

Después de todo aquello que, en su momento fue lo más difícil para mi mande al diablo a mi humanidad, entregándome por completo a el ghoul en mi interior, comiéndome a Rize, dejando mal herido a Yamori, comiéndolo no siendo precisamente la mejor carne. Sabia a tripa de pescado podrido; un verdadero asco, pero me sirvió para poder defenderme y salir de ese horrendo lugar.

Lo único que quería era pelear, una y otra vez, para dejar de recordar lo que ese loco me había hecho. Me vi siendo capaz de herir al hermano de Touka de manera alarmante "medio matarte" le dije, eso mismo hice.

Entonces lo vi de nuevo.

Tsukiyama con Yomo y Uta que se enfrentaron a un tipo raro también del árbol aoigiri, creo que hubiera sido desastroso si no fuera porque solo fue por Ayato.

En cuanto nos reunimos todos vimos a lo lejos que todo había terminado, que el CCG se hizo cargo de destruir esa organización, pude hablar con todos notificándoles que mi camino era otro rumbo, no Anteiku. Touka no lo tomo bien y salio corriendo mientras que Banjou y Tsukiyama se ofrecieron en ser mi escudo y mi espada respectivamente. Yo fingí verlo por primera vez desde lo de la iglesia. Hasta la fecha no se porque lo hice, pero el me siguió y nadie sospecho de nuestros fortuitos encuentros. De algún modo me alegraba verlo, pero con mi "nuevo yo" ya no podía confiarme de nadie, ni siquiera de el que fue el causante de algunas de las cosas malas que me habían pasado aunque estaba intentando enmendar su error.

...

...

...

...

...

Después de lo que fueron algunos meses hice mi aparición en un distrito que jamás había ido preguntando por Sachi. Andaba investigando el paradero del doctor Kanou el culpable de porque yo era, como era ahora. Claro, Tsukiyama y Banjou me acompañaban, se volvieron parte de mi sombra.

Y mientras quería llevarme a la enfermera para interrogarla otros ghouls se me adelantaron, ese ghoul llamado Sashi demostró tener mejor habilidad que yo, pero no quiero hablar de ello, si no de lo que paso después.

Decidí que, luego de ese enfrentamiento tenia que prepararme más pues era seguro que lo tendría que enfrentar de nuevo y para ese entonces, yo tendría la victoria. Hinami llego con una toalla y lo agradecí, luego, cuando vi a Tsukiyama a punto de irse lo detuve.

-¿Por qué yo?-me pregunto serio, incluso algo sorprendido.

Desde que se unió a mi causa al menos dos o tres veces más solo dejo flores en mi habitación como si pidiera permiso a acercarse y es que, a diferencia de antes, ya no le permitía acercarse tan íntimamente. Pero el no intento aproximarse de forma impulsiva, lo hacia con gracia, con elegancia, con toque, como solo el podía hacerlo; yo no tenia queja de ello, sus cartas y sus rosas repentinas me hacían sacar una sonrisa en la privacidad de mi habitación, pero claro, el no sabia nada de eso.

¿Que era exactamente esto?

Esa vez lo entendí perfectamente a donde iba el propósito de las 12 rosas.

-Quiero que seas mi espada.

-Jum...de acuerdo, pero no se controlarme, no se que tan duro pueda ser.

-No importa, si no no tendría caso.

Esa tarde entrene con Tsukiyama por varias horas. El no se había contenido en ningún momento, me atacaba con toda la intención de matarme, pero esta vez ya no era el de antes por lo que podía moverme con bastante agilidad por lo que sabia, y por lo que aprendía con los libros que leía sobre artes marciales, o defensa personal; para un ghoul era indispensable, pero, por eso mismo, podía llevarlo a niveles mucho mas altos. El termino con un rasguño en la cara, yo con unos cuantos golpes o moretones que al igual que el, curaron enseguida. Tsukiyama termino tirado en el suelo riéndose y elogiandome por mi habilidad en lo que yo tomaba de vuelta la toalla que Hinami me dio anteriormente para secarme, pero, de repente, el ya estaba parado a lado mio tomándome desprevenido al sentí su mano sobre mi muñeca que sostenía la toalla.

-No, espera-aquella mirada que antes había visto en el. Tenia hambre, me deseaba, pude persivirlo.

-¿Qué? ¡no te atrevas a hacer una cosa estúpida o te matare Tsukiyama!-le gruñí, mostrando la peor cara que pudiera ofrecerle en ese momento.

-Jejeje...siempre tan a la defensiva, ¿Después de este tiempo no confiás en mi?

-No.

-Jajajajajaja

Rio como tantas otras veces, como hace rato que no lo hacia, como si me estuviera observando y ahora fuera momento de calificarme.

-¡Suéltame!-le exigí.

-Temo no poder complacerte.

Iba a sacar mi Kagune cuando de pronto sentí que mis labios fueron robados, su lengua se paseo divertida por debajo de mi nariz, por mis labios, iba a protestara pero al abrir mi boca para decirle que se detuviera el aprovecho esa oportunidad para introducir su lengua forsandome a que danzara a su gusto. Mis piernas estaban temblando, el me levantaba de la cintura y yo apenas podía sostenerme de pie con la punta de mis pies. Mis manos sobre su pecho se hicieron puño; lo intentaba empujar pero no me dejaba, de repente cuando me dejo que respirara yo saque mi Kagune y se la puse en su cuello a modo de cuchillo para alejarlo.

-Jajajajajajajaja ¡Calmato Kaneki-kun, Calmato!

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?-me limpiaba los labios férreamente con el dorso de mi mano en un intento vano de borrar lo que el había hecho.

-Mmm...¿Por qué será?-dijo ingenuamente sin siquiera inmutarse porque lo amenazaba, el mostraba una expresión afable, con una ligera sonrisa tan sorna que me hacia enfadar. Odiaba ese comportamiento que no tenia nada de inocente.

-¡No juegues conmigo!-le escupí, quitandole la toalla de las manos; me di la vuelta para irme pero a casi cruzar el marco de la puerta me hizo girarme porque me hablo.

-Kaneki-kun...solo restan 3 rosas.

-¿Y que?

-Nada...solo te lo recuerdo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Tsukiyama?

-Jejeje Kaneki-kun...-dijo mi nombre divertidamente en lo que se acomodaba el cabello-¿Acaso el beso no te dice nada? Sigues siendo ingenuo en el fondo...o tal vez...un poco idiota.

-¡Vete al demonio!-respondí con fastidio, odiaba sus juegos de palabras, sus dobles intenciones.

Por supuesto que lo sabia, creo que le gustaba, o ¿me amaba? ¿Tsukiyama era gay? Bueno con su comportamiento tan refinado no lo dudaba, pero no,el no era de esa clase, el tenia un estilo particular en hacerme enfadar de la nada, pero como el decía. "no podía engañarlo". Dentro de mi algo crecía, algo desconocido e irracional puesto que luego de ese beso no podía tener la mente clara, ¡sabia besar! O al menos para mi, que no había dado un beso a nadie, el me lo robo solo para jugar, para divertirse con mis reacciones ¿Eso era? ¡lo que fuera! me enfurecía, me hacia perder la razón, pero ¿preguntarle? No, Tsukiyama se caracterizaba por usar metáforas, o frases en italiano o francés...lo supe, era una perdida de tiempo siquiera, no me lo contestaría.

...

...

...

...

Volvió a pasar un tiempo, cuando dimos con el doctor Kanou gracias a la ayuda de Madame.

De nuevo volví a quedarme en blanco, perdí él control de mi mismo por la desesperación por no saber muchas cosas a pesar de saber otras, resolví unas dudas para meterme en otras. Herí a Banjou. ¿Qué hizo Tsukiyama? Solo me miraba de lejos, era una mirada seria, pero podía ver un asemejo de preocupación, no lo se, a el no podía descifrarlo a pesar del tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él.

Entonces me refundí en las cuatro paredes de lo que era mi habitación, quería estar solo, asimilar lo que había sabido, tratando de deducir el porque de todo lo que paso; en eso, Tsukiyama entro.

- Lo siento...podrías dejarme solo por un tiempo...

-Tampoco planeaba quedarme tanto.

Dejo sobre una mesita unos libros, dándome un poco de curiosidad y luego se sentó al filo de mi cama, a mi lado, estaba tan debatido por todo que por primera vez no me intereso que se acercara. En ese momento me agrado tenerlo a lado.

-Quería levantarte el animo, te traje algunas novelas de mi gusto. No necesitas culparte a ti mismo por herir a alguien...Al igual que cuando caminas, no puedes culparte por aplastar algunas hormigas. Eso significa "ser de los fuertes" Tienes tus propios valores incluso si ignoras el respeto por la gente...vas a ser perdonado-Se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de irse me hablo dándome la espalda-Me asegurare estar a tu lado por un tiempo, por favor recuerda esto en lo más profundo de ti. No voy a protegerte siento tu armadura o tu escudo. Pero seré la daga escondida bajo tu cojín.

-Tsuki...ya...ma...-no pude detenerlo, hace rato que había abandonado mi habitación y no me di cuenta si no hasta que no sentí ya su presencia. ¿Qué quería decirle exactamente? Era mejor que se fuera, ahora mismo no me sentía del todo bien conmigo mismo.

Revise lo que el me había traído llamándome la atención un libro en particular: "El ahorcado de Mcguffin" de Takatsuki Sen, hace rato que no leía nada. Encontrando una frase: "Los humanos se ven igual de dulces" recordándome un poco a los ghouls -siendo que yo era uno- Si, aquel libro me estaba gustando y calmando.

Esa tarde Hinami fue a verme para animarme, fue que entonces salimos para ir a conocer a Takatsuki.

...

...

...

...

Al siguiente día, Tsukiyama de nuevo fue a verme a mi habitación en lo que leía uno de los libros que me había dado interrumpiendo mi lectura. Intente ignoralo esperando que se fuera, pero para mi sorpresa dejo caer en mi cama una traje.

-Pontelo por favor Kaneki-kun, iremos a un lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿A donde?

-Eso no importa...complaceme, ayer permití que estuvieras tu solo, pero hoy no podrás librarte de mi tan fácilmente.

-Ah...bien...dame unos minutos...

Termine de ponerme el traje que me había traído, en cuanto salí el me esperaba bajo las escaleras; cuando me vio, me sonrió ampliamente ofreciéndome su mano, la cual rechace.

-Eso ya no funcionara.

-Que cruel eres...me hará llorar Kaneki-kun

-Dejate de tonterías y vamos, entre más rápido me deshaga de ti mejor.

Primero fuimos a un museo, el presumió de lo mucho que sabia acerca de los cuadros de Dalli, Picazo, y demás estilos como el puntillismo, cubismo y demás. Yo lo escuchaba sin escucharlo solo lo miraba a veces, o yo lo cachaba mirándome, para nada me evitaba a diferencia miá, era como si me quisiera decir que me tenia todo el tiempo presente.

Él cambio mucho, lo admito, me daba información, consejos, me animaba con lo que sabía que me gustaba. ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Estaba esperando el momento perfecto para que yo me descuidará y comerme? Quizá por eso mismo es que llamaba mi atención. Y luego ese beso...

...

...

...

...

Al regresar no fuimos precisamente donde todos los del grupo se encontraban, Tsukiyama dijo que quería mostrame algo y bueno, no perdía nada a ver de que se trataba. Ya no le temía como antes ya que podía defenderme muy bien que cualquier intento que el hiciera por devorarme yo lo mataría en el acto.

Fui a su casa, era un lugar amplio y muy elegante, tal cual como el. Entramos a su biblioteca personal, luego de ahí a su habitación. El entro primero y abrió la puerta del balcón invitándome a que lo siguiera; lo hice en silencio estando cerca de él en la tranquilidad de la noche y el ruido lejano del primer piso.

-¿Escuchas eso Kaneki-kun?

-¿Que cosa?

-El edificio de enfrente hay un restaurante, donde tocan Tango. ¿Alguna vez lo has bailado?

-¿Que? ¡claro que no!-exprese un poco alterado por esa pregunta.

-Jajajajajaja...lo supuse...¿Te gustaría aprender?

Pero ni siquiera me dejo responder, me tomo de la mano que tenia sobre el barandal de manera lenta y delicada, luego tomo mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo de manera abrupta.

-¿Que haces?

-Te enseñare a bailar.

-¡Ni que te lo hubiera pedido!-reclamé-¡Suéltame Tsukiyama! Suéltame o...

Sus ojos me miraban intensamente, podía ver como con esa mirada violeta perforaba mi interior, me desnudaba, haciendo que enmudeciera dejándome llevar por el dulce juego de sus dedos con los míos, de su mano paseándose por mi cintura. Canturreaba lo que a lo lejos se escuchaba, sin quitarme la mirada de enzima, sin dejar el juego de sus dedos con los míos, moviéndome de un lado para otro lentamente, en momentos me mesia de manera sensual, envolviéndome en una danza que me hizo olvidar todo a mi alrededor solo enfocándome en su mirada, en su cuerpo junto a mio, en su calor. Cuando todo termino mi cuerpo aun se sentía abotargado por esa danza. Tsukiyama entrelazo sus manos con las miás me empujo levemente sobre el barandal yo no podía hablar, era como si hubiera adquirido un poder sobre mi.

Y me beso.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, yo no me resistí, no podía, no quería, no lo supe en ese momento, simplemente me deje llevar por lo que hacia.

-Tsuk...ya...mmnngg...esp...ra...-me hacia caminar hacia atrás entrando de nuevo hacia la habitación el ruido de fuera de repente se escucho menos pues el cerro la puerta maestramente con su pie.

-Ya...espeg...rado...mucho...-dijo entrecortando el beso que me daba.

En eso me tumbo sobre la cama, yo intente levantarme sobre mis codos pero el ya estaba hincado rodeando mis piernas, mirándome con hambre, en lo que se aflojaba la corbata mientras se lamia los labios.

-¡Que demo...! ¡de ninguna manera!-coloque mi mano sobre su pecho pero el la detuvo, intente con la otra pero fue el mismo efecto-¡Lo sabia! ¡todo el tiempo lo he sabido! ¡no has olvidado tu ambición por devorarme!

Mi ojo tomo la forma de ghoul, pero no podía liberar mi kagune por estar sobre la cama ,esperaba que con solo mostrarle eso se retractara.

Volvió a asaltar mis labios sintiendo como su cadera se rosaba peligrosamente con la miá. Su labios, su lengua, su saliva, todo se mezclaba con lo mio en un juego adictivo y peligroso.

-Tsukiyama...que...

-Te amo Kaneki-kun...te he amado siempre...aunque mi forma de demostrarlo nunca fue la correcta, lo admito jajaja...pero no es por eso que hago esto. Estos días has estado deprimido, yo se que ese humano que vive en ti, aun esta latente, esta herido, y sufre...quiero aliviar ese dolor...quiero ser tu bálsamo...apoyate en mi aunque duela...

-Tsukiyama...-No sabia bien que decir, era la primera vez que decía eso, era la primera vez que mostraba algo parecido a un sentimiento si es que era posible que el pudiera sentirlo-¿Que quieres de mi?

-Que me permitas demostrártelo...dejame amarte Kaneki-kun- con una mano libre abrió el cajón de él buro y saco una rosa.-Está es la 12 rosa.

Entonces entendí todo. Con esa rosa el sellaba su apuesta. Si, me había conquistado aunque yo no me había dado cuenta, no hasta ahora.

-Suéltame entonces...no huiré, lo prometo.

El confió en mi, me soltó, entonces mis manos se dirigieron a su rostro, y lo jale hacia mi para besarle. Y, justo cuando nuestras respiraciones pedían por oxigeno aleje el beso dejando tras de eso un hilillo de saliva.

-Oh...Kaneki..._¡estrigendo!_-expreso, mostrando una cara lasciva que me hizo estremecer.

-Escuchame Tsukiyama...yo no siento lo mismo pero...de algún modo...te pienso todo el tiempo...por favor...dejame morderte un poco, tengo algo de hambre, por favor...comeme apropiadamente.

Fue así que, nos fuimos desprendiendo de las prendas, entre besos jadeantes, respiraciones erráticas, roses complacientes, nuestros cuerpos se conocían en la tibieza de la habitación, en la luz tenue de la lampara, en el calor de nuestras pieles desnudas. No sentía pudor, de algún modo el deseo bloqueaba esa parte, nuestros ojos se miraban con ansia, con vehemencia. Yo solté la primera mordida a su antebrazo, el gimió de placer riendo como demente, después le ofrecí mi hombro y el mordió complacido exagerando en su deleite por probarme; creo que eso lo volvía loco decía que mi sabor era especial, pero el no se quedaba tras, no podía quejarme, el también sabia bien, ni bueno ni malo, pero me gustaba su sabor.

Jugo con sus dedos, entre mis glúteos, buscando expandir ese lugar para lo que se avecinaba; al poco rato fue sustituido por su miembro que entro de mi de manera grotesca. Yo me aferre a su espalda en lo que el no dejaba de lamer la mordida hecha anteriormente. En lo que el me envestía con gran frenesí, yo besaba sus labios, respiraba cerca de su boca, el me acariciaba, me besaba en la frente, en la mejilla, me lamia las orejas, me besaba el pecho; se desasía en atenciones.

Entonces cambiamos.

Me giro y empino mi trasero hacia su miembro que lo dejaba ir profundamente haciéndome gemir sin poder controlarlo. ¡No me importaba! Ya que ambos buscamos el placer en el otro, el orgasmo era lo de menos, si no mas bien un deseo que era mas poderoso; el hambre, la dicha, la satisfacción mutua. Cambiamos de nuevo a la postura principal; mi Kagune rodeaba sus muslos, apretándolos, deslisandose por su piel libre y traviesamente; mis piernas rodeaban su cadera.

-Tsu...Tsukiyama...-murmure su nombre, al punto de sentir como me llegaba más profundo, como podía sentirme lleno pero sobre todo completo.

El me sostenía de la misma dejando todo de el dentro de mi como yo entre los dos, viendo que sus ojos tomaban color, y sentí que el mio igual; no tenia idea que, al tener un orgasmo mi ojo pudiera activarse. Tsukiyama dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mio extasiado, caliente, sudado, agitado. Yo lo abrace, acariciando su cabello, besando su mejilla. Las mordidas anteriormente infringidas entre nosotros se habían ido, así como la hambre que habíamos tenido, pero con eso, vino la unión que yo había negado tener con el, que el acepto hace mucho.

-Te amo _dolce_ Kaneki...-susurro con su aliento caliente sobre mi oreja, metiéndose esas palabras profundamente en mi cerebro y corazón.

***-*-*-FIN*-*-*-***

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES: Tengo algo más en mente, como una posible continación luego de esto, pero no se si hacerlo ya que TG regreso :P pero bueno. espero les haya gustado. Y trataré de traer algo más de esta pareja que amo *-*<br>**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**  
><strong>Lamento muchisisismo la demora ToT no me odien, apenas ordene mis ideas, y está recién hecho así que espero les guste.<strong>

**Advertencia: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a ISHIDA SUI yo solo los uso para fines hermosamente perversos (?)**

**Nota: Está idea se me ocurrió mucho antes de que se supiera que saldría TG re: así que no tiene nada que ver con lo reciente del manga, solo lo acomode de modo que quedara a mi gusto :3 con lo que va de la segunda parte de Tokyo Ghoul. Espero que les guste y si no han leído el manga entonces esto será spoiler :v les recomiendo leerlo primero :D**

**¡DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

_*¿Dónde estoy? Mi cuerpo me pesa tanto...*_

_._

_._

_._

_*Aaah...esto se siente bien...tan cálido...*_

_._

_._

_._

_* Aquí me quiero quedar...no quiero regresar...quiero descansar..*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_* ¿Ah? ¿Una voz? No... son dos... ¿Quiénes son?*_

_/-Kaneki-kun...Kaneki-kun...-le hablaba con desesperación._

_/-Onii-chan,tienes que despertar onii-chan...-_gritaba sin parar sollozando lastimosamente.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*¿Tsukiyama? ¿Hinami-chan? oh...lo siento...no, no quiero regresar...aquí está tan bien...*  
>.<em>

_._

_._

El sonido de agua burbujeando poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse junto con esa sensación de candidez siendo lo primero que vieron sus ojos un techo color crema, una ventana con las cortinas corridas dando la luz del día aunque si hubiera querido adivinar que hora era difícilmente lo sabría. De a poco reconoció la habitación percatándose que era aquella habitación de aquella casa que Tsukiyama le dio como refugio.

Escucho unos pasos que parecían mas unos golpes muy fuertes en él suelo haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas y que se acercaban a un paso moderado.

-Hi...Hina...-intento decir, pero su garganta se cerro en un fuerte apretón no sabiendo el porque y si la persona que veía a lo lejos de cuerpo pequeño y menudo era quien su mente le hacia creer.

-¿Onii-chan? ¡no puede ser! ¡vengan todos! ¡onii-chan a despertado!-la charola que traía en sus manos callo al suelo regresando por donde vino.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar, le pesaban como dos cortinas de acero; sin embargo, solo fue un instante pues cuando volvió a abrirlos Banjou, y Hinami lo miraban fijamente.

-Kaneki ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?-lo atosigo con preguntas notándose su angustia.

-¡Onii-chan...!

-Hina...Hinami...chan...-dijo con dificultad sonriendole apenas apretando la mano de la pequeña que lo sostenía, temía que si la soltaba volvería a perderse a si mismo y no quería verla de nuevo llorar por él.

De un momento a otro la puerta fue interrumpida entrando un chico de cabello morado.

-¿A despertado? ¿Al fin lo ha hecho?

-¿Tsuki...ya...ma...?-dijo a modo de pregunta pues no estába del todo seguro; había algo diferente en él. Su cabello peinado de forma diferente, su ropa. ¿Era o no era él? Aunque su mente estaba confundida su corazón latió estrepitosamente en su pecho al pensar que posiblemente era Shuu.

-No, onii-chan, el no es Tsukiyama-san, es un primo de él. Kanae...Kanae ehm...-intentaba recordar su nombre completo pero debido a lo difícil que era para la pequeña pronunciarlo lo olvidaba igual.

-Kanae Von Rosewald-terminó de decir el recién llegado-Tsukiyama-sama espera por usted.

-¿No puedes hablar en serio? ¡acaba de despertar!-vocifero exaltado Banjou.

-Es cierto, onii-chan debe recuperar fuerzas-recalco la pequeña ghoul.

-¡Pero Tsukiyama-sama igual está muy mal!-expuso al borde del llanto.

-¿Dó...dónde...?-intento preguntar sobre el paradero de Shuu pero su garganta se cerraba cada que intentaba hablar haciéndole sentirse impotente.

-Kaneki, han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses. Mejor descansa y cuando te sientas mejor entonces te explicare todo con detalle-intento calmarlo su escudo.

-¿Mese...Meses?-no podía creerlo ¿Llevaba tanto tiempo inconsciente?

-Si...estuviste en una especie de coma mucho tiempo onii-chan, pero como dice Banjou-san, debes descansar primero.

-Pe...pero...-intento levantarse y un fuerte mareo casi lo hace desfallecer.

-No, no intentes pararte, haz caso y descansa-le atajo Banjou acomodándolo de nuevo en la cama.

No queria, pero tenia que hacer caso a lo que le decían puesto que ni el mismo se sentia con las fuerza para poder levantarse.

.

.

.

.

Durante al menos 5 días se mantuvo en cama siendo atendido por Banjou y la pequeña Hinami. Al sexto día se sintió un poco mejor por lo que antes de que Hinami llegará a ver como amanecía se dirigió al baño para hacer sus necesidades y así mismo tomar un baño pues se sentía sucio y pegajoso por el sudor de días sobre la cama -ya que en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente Banjou se ocupo de limpiarlo- En cuanto salio sintiéndose renovado y fresco, quito el vapor del espejo dando un brinco hacia atrás al ver que su cabello no era el mismo; En la coronilla le sobresalía mechones de cabello negro. Se miro una vez más a detalle.

-¿Qué...me paso?

Entonces fugazmente regreso a su mente el recuerdo de la reconciliación con su yo humano, uniéndose ambas partes. La parte humana que intentaba proteger con sadismo y canibalismo, y la parte ghoul que se moría de hambre y deseo. Si, tenia logica, el cabello negro era su yo anterior, el resto solo era parte de lo que él ya conocia.

Salió del baño y en ese mismo instante entraba Hinami a su recamara.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿te encuentras bien?

-Hinami-chan...si, gracias...-intento sonreír para no preocuparía, pero su sonrisa falsa se asemejaba más a la tristeza.

De repente hubo un mutismo entre que Kaneki se paseo por su habitación para sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-Onii-chan...-susurro, no tenia idea que decirle o como decirle todo lo que se había perdido.

-Hinami-chan...

-¿Si?-trago fuerte, sabia que estaba confundido y que ahora que estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no dudaría en preguntar.

-¿Qué a pasado todo esté tiempo, de que me perdí?-le miro con pesar-¿Qué paso con Touka-chan, Anteiku...Tsukiyama? ¿Me dirás?

-Si, si te diré todo-se aproximo para sentarse a su lado-De Touka-chan no sabemos nada...desapareció, Anteiku ya no existe más y...sobre Tsukiyama-san...-se detuvo, pues no era fácil de decir.

-¿Qué? ¡dime!

-Él...-intento decir, pero no pudo con la mirada de Kaneki que bajo a mirar al suelo con tristeza.

-Está muerto en vida...-termino de decir Banjou que venia entrando y escucho parte de la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo se bien. Cuando te fuiste a esa guerra y que Tsukiyama intento detenerte...A los días te trajo aquí.

-Onii-chan, nunca había visto a Tsukiyama-san así. Se veía muy preocupado por como te encontró, él te atendió por un tiempo pero luego...-interrumpió Hinami, sin poder contar lo ultimo de la historia.

-Dejo de venir a verte, y en su lugar vino ese tal Kanae, que párese una copia de él.

-Kanae...¿Dónde está él ahora?

-Ha estado viniendo todos estos días pero no lo hemos dejado pasar, seguramente dentro de poco estará aquí insistiendo de nuevo-Se vio molesto.

Él chico albino se calmo un poco al tener un poco de respuestas. Pero seguían las dudas, demasiadas. ¿Donde estába Touka? ¿Qué paso realmente con Tsukiyama? Aunado a eso, tenia un hambre infernal, mucho más fuerte de lo que la tuvo cuando se rehusaba a aceptar su "otra parte" guiado por su moral humana.

.

.

.

.

A las pocas horas, tal como le dijo Banjou el chico de nombre Kanae hizo acto de presencia, por lo que Kaneki, para poder eliminar la duda sobre el pelimorado lo atendio en la sala a solas.

-¿Usted es Kaneki-kun?

-Si...soy yo...

-¡Mi señor, lo necesita!

-¿Dónde está él?

-Está en su mansión. Pero no le es posible venir, el se encuentra en un estado deplorable. No reacciona con nada, si no es porque lo alimento yo mismo estaría muerto. Estoy seguro que si lo ve, entonces él reaccionará.

-Entiendo...-lo medito un poco. Tenia que aceptar que la curiosidad le carcomía por ver a Shuu, por verlo mal, y otro poco porque recordaba ciertas cosas. Su encuentro sexual, el beso de despedida cuando intento detenerlo. ¿Sentimientos? No lo sabia con certeza, solo quería verlo una vez más antes que se sintiera desmoronado, mucho más de lo que se sentía.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

Aunque le insistió que se quedará Hinami acompaño a Kaneki, solo con la condición que el único que pasaría a ver a Shuu sería él.

Kanae lo guio hasta donde vivía. Era un lugar enorme para una sola persona, todo con cuadros de pintores reconocidos, tapizado con alfombra roja, y muebles finos y elegantes.

Subió por una larga escalera de espiral, hasta dar con él pasillo de las habitaciones. El chico pelimorado toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, igualmente dejo pasar a Kaneki dejando a Hinami-chan afuera con Kanae.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, con una luz tenue; en cuanto se acostumbro a el lugar, pudo ver una cama cubierto por cortinas de seda sostenidas por un dosel, ahí se veía la figura de un cuerpo recostado. Con parsimonia se aproximo a él lugar sintiendo que sus pies pesaban como bloques de cemento, que su corazón se oprimía de dolor teniendo que llevar una mano al pecho provocando que su respiración se hiciera más pesada, casi ahogándose por el sentimiento que ahora mismo le llenaba.

-Kanae...¿Qué quieres?-La voz sonaba fatigada, enferma, como de un desahuciado.

-N-no...no soy...Kanae...-tartamudeo al hablar dándose cuenta que estaba nervioso y asustado por lo que fuera a responder Tsukiyama, o por si lo reconocía una vez que su voz salio de sus cuerdas vocales.

-¿Quien? No importa...solo déjenme solo...

Ahora su corazón se oprimió de dolor. Shuu no lo reconocía ni por su olor al entrar a la habitación ni por su voz. ¿Qué debía hacer? Abrió la cortina de ceda pudiéndolo verlo soltando un grito ahogado por lo que ahí vio. Shuu tenia el cabello largo, descuidado, con su ropa en iguales condiciones, La mirada perdida con ciencia cierta en ninguna parte. Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Kaneki, dándose cuenta de ella justo cuando Tsukiyama giro a verlo de forma tan indiferente.

-Tsukiyama...soy yo...Kaneki...¿puedes recordarme?

-Kaneki...

-Si, si, soy yo...

-Kanae...no bromes con eso...

Solo una lagrima había bastado, solo una para soltarse en llanto. Se cubrió la cara para ahogar su sollozo y su pesar dentro muy dentro de él. No, ese no era Tsukiyama Shuu. El no era el hombre que lo hacia exasperar por cada una de sus frases que llevaban un mensaje oculto, por su singular sentido del humor y fanfarronería. Aquel ghoul narcisista y retorcido que era. No, ese no era Tsukiyama, solo el resto, el cascaron de lo que alguna vez fue el ghoul gourmet.

-Tsukiyama...¡maldito!

Entonces de la tristeza paso a la rabia, al enojo, a ese sentimiento combinado que juntos hacina una frustración. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en su pecho.

-¡Estúpido engreído! ¡¿Cómo que no me recuerdas?! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡maldito seas! Yo también la pase mal, ¿lo sabes? ¿lo...sabes?-entonces una vez que desquito su enojo paso de nuevo a la desconsuelo dejando caer su frente en él pecho de él pelimorado- Tsukiyama...vuelve...vuelve conmigo...por favor...maldición...

Sintiendo sus latidos, y el silencioso respirar de Shuu fue que sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza acariciándole levemente.

-¿Ka...Ka...Kaneki? ¿Eres tu...realmente?-le hablo lentamente.

-¿Tsukiyama...?-levanto la mirada con los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas.

-Oh...eres tu...¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? Luce...luce diferente...

-Idiota...-sus labios se curvaron a una sonrisa llena de dicha, aquellas lagrimas derramadas solo hacían que luciera solo un poco descolocado, pero no tenia nada que ver con la felicidad de ahora, o quizá un poco, ya que esas lagrimas se combinaron con las de beatitud.

-Kaneki...kun...-paseo su mano sobre la mejilla de él chico albino.

Como si se tratara de una costumbre. Los dos unieron sus labios al compás de sus lenguas, y el amor que ambos sentían. Kaneki nunca lo había dicho, pero no hacia falta, Tsukiyama lo sabia perfectamente. El chico albino le correspondía y eso le bastaba; ahora que ambos se habían recuperado lo demás daba igual.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

**Como podran ver, es una mezcla entre mi imaginación y las cosas de TG re: por eso les dije que podia ser posible spoiler jejeje. Si, tengo pensado un oneshort ya más acorde con lo que está pasando en el manga así como un granito de arena de mi imaginación :P también aprovecho para decirles que ya hice otro oneshort de está pareja llamado: "Deseo Odiarte" lo publique en el grupo de "Mundo Tokyo Ghoul *-Yaoi shippeador-*" si no lo leyeron allí bien pueden leerlo aca -w- jejeje. Ya para irme, espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar un rev, fav, o follow, o lo que gusten.**

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEW DE LECTORAS SIN CUENTA:  
><strong>

**Guest: ¡Hola! gracias por leer, y ¡claro! ya tengo la idea solo me falta plasmarla jejjeje espero tenerla pronto. ¡saludos! :D  
><strong>

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


End file.
